Un train, une rencontre, un bonheur
by bella4ever2812
Summary: Un train, une rencontre, un bonheur.. Juste une petite histoire... Aucun vampire, rien... Première fic', dites moi ce que vous en penser... ;
1. Chapter 1

Bella attendait sur un banc, le long du quai. Le quai numéro 3. Trois comme le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait déjà parcouru aujourd'hui, à bord des grands trains gris et rouge qui sillonnaient le pays, déversant ville après ville leurs flots de passagers pressés. Pressés de se rendre au travail, pressés d'en revenir, pressés, toujours dans la hâte et dans l'énervement, le stress et la monotonie du travail à effectuer chaque jour, sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la retraite sonne et qu'on passe encore plus d'heures dans les trains, parce que c'est moins cher quand on est âgé et parce qu'on a mis de côté toute sa vie l'argent qui servirait un jour à faire ce voyage vers la mer qu'on s'était promis des années auparavant mais qu'on a jamais pu réaliser parce que les enfants devaient faire des études pour à leur tour monter dans les trains et se presser d'aller au travail…et le cycle de la vie continue jusqu'à ce que la mort…

Bella s'arrêta net de penser. C'était son truc à elle, fabriquer des tonnes de pensées à une vitesse expéditive. Des pensées qui s'enchaînaient à n'en plus finir jusqu'à arriver à un point de non-retour. Et là, Bella était allée trop loin. Après tout, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre son train. Elle lorgna du coin de l'œil le panneau indicateur des horaires d'arrivée. Son express ne l'était pas tant que ça, se dit-elle ; avec déjà 17 minutes de retard sur le planning indiqué. Alors Bella croisa les jambes, toujours assise sur son banc de gare.

Elle se dit qu'il faisait un petit peu froid pour mettre une jupe comme celle-là. Une petite jupe brune qui lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux. L'été était là, mais il avait fait froid et il avait plu la plupart du temps sur le pays. La jupe n'était pas adaptée au temps, mais bien à la circonstance. C'était un grand jour pour elle. Un de ces jours qui ne doivent certainement pas arriver souvent dans la vie, ou en tout cas, qui n'étaient pas supposés arriver très souvent. Bella était très nerveuse, tellement nerveuse qu'elle frottait régulièrement sa main droite sur sa jupe, comme pour en charrier un insecte importun, ou une tache, ou encore un morceau du cône glacé qu'elle aurait pu avoir en bouche…encore trop de pensées d'un coup, se dit-elle en refermant le poing pour se forcer à ne plus balayer de sa main la petite jupe brune.

Dix-neuf minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas possible. Déjà qu'elle avait eu droit à trois longues heures dans ce satané train…et en plus dans le même wagon qu'une trentaine de scouts qui chantaient à tue-tête des hymnes dans une langue obscur. Pas du français, pas du flamand, Bella connaissait bien les deux langues. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'avaient arrêtés de chanter qu'en arrivant à leur destination, la même gare que Bella et que même sur son banc, elle pouvait les entendre au loin sur un autre quai, entonner un autre air ridiculement racoleur et répétitif. Elle frotta à nouveau sa petite jupe brune.

Trente minutes, c'en était trop. Bella décida de se lever. Elle rajusta son petit top brun, en dessous du gilet court à manches longues de couleur grise qu'elle portait, à cause du temps très frais. Elle se leva donc et commença à faire les cents pas. Elle frottait régulièrement sa jupe, d'un revers de la main en se demandant le pourquoi de ce tic nerveux. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida de rentrer à l'intérieur de la gare. Au moins, là bas il ferait une température acceptable, mais on risquerait aussi de remarquer sa nervosité et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Et Bella avait horreur qu'on lui demande ce qui n'allait pas. Bella était assez grande pour régler ses soucis elle-même et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise des phrases du genre : « Tout va bien ? » « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » et la pire de toutes : « Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Cela avait le don de la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour toute une journée. Dans ces cas là, elle restait assise dans son coin à ruminer un tas de pensées qui se suivaient en roulant aussi vite que ces fichus trains, mais qui, au contraire de ceux-ci, n'avaient pas de retard…

Elle prit le temps de dépenser un euro dans le distributeur de boissons pour s'acheter une petite bouteille d'eau de 50 cl. 1€ pour une aussi petite bouteille, c'était du vol, pour elle. Un scandale. Une arnaque pour les gens qui sont en retard pour leur train et n'ont pas le temps d'aller acheter à boire à un autre moment.

Elle effleura de sa main gauche la rampe d'escaliers qui descendait sous les quais, vers l'intérieur de la gare. Elle entraperçu l'affiche du nouveau film qui allait sortir le 17 au cinéma, puis le nouveau mannequin de chez H&M qui présentait la superbe nouvelle ligne de lingerie pour femmes. Bella ricana nerveusement en se disant que tout ça était surfait et que les femmes qui pouvaient se permettre de mettre ce genre de sous-vêtements ne devaient certainement pas courir les rues. Bella était un peu complexée, comme toutes les filles. Elle était pourtant très jolie, un corps qui la rendait très agréable à regarder, mais ça, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Bien sûr elle n'était pas le nouveau mannequin d'H&M, mais finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas ça l'important.

De toutes façons, Bella n'avait que faire de tout ça, parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial, et là où elle allait, cette personne qui devait l'attendre avec impatience ne se souciait absolument pas de savoir si elle achèterait le nouveau string de chez H&M ou la vieille culotte de ses 12 ans. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient et que c'était tout ce qui comptait quand on était encore adolescent. Toutes ces pensées s'étaient encore entrechoquées dans sa tête en un rien de temps. Juste le temps qu'il fallait pour descendre la quinzaine de marches qui séparaient le quai du petit tunnel souterrain dans lequel le vent soufflait un peu, de l'intérieur de la gare. Bella, d'un efficace petit geste de la main gauche, vint rabattre ses cheveux au dessus de ses oreilles. Se faisant, elle leva les yeux vers la petite mèche qui dépassait et qui ne voulait jamais se mettre comme il faut. Elle était tellement absorbée par cette action anodine, qu'elle ne vit pas arriver la collision.

Elle se heurta contre quelque chose qui n'était ni dur, ni mou, et qui faisait du bruit quand on se cognait à lui : un autre être humain. Bella se retrouva allongée par terre, de tout son long, et son premier réflexe ne fut même pas de saisir son billet de train, qui s'était échappé de la petite poche de son sac - tiens, un sac H&M - mais son premier réflexe fut de rabattre sa jupe pour que tout le monde ne profite pas de la vue. Elle regarda droit devant elle et vit une main se tendre :

Je peux vous aider ?

Bon, d'accord, Bella détestait qu'on l'aide mais là, pour le coup, l'aider à se relever pouvait être utile. Elle tendit la main à son tour, et le bras l'aida à se relever. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit qu'au bout du bras il y avait quelqu'un. Un garçon, un garçon…

Ses pensées ne purent démarrer comme une vague, cette fois-ci. Ses yeux bruns étaient plongés dans ceux de l'inconnu, en face d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner, comme quand les yeux s'en vont dans le vague, sauf que cette fois, les yeux bleu vert qui se trouvaient en face d'elle la laissaient sans réaction.

Tout va bien ?

Il avait parlé, il lui avait parlé, il lui avait adressé la parole. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu lui demander si tout allait bien ? En quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'intéresser ? Sans doute dans le fait, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux des siens. Elle ouvrit la bouche, un petit peu. Le son voulait sortir mais il restait bloqué dans le fond de la gorge. Elle dû faire un effort immense pour arriver à prononcer cette seule parole :

Oui

Le garçon était assez grand, châtain. Il n'était pas tellement son genre, il n'était certainement pas un mannequin H&M lui non plus, mais quelque chose l'avait frappée. Il y avait quelque chose, une aura, un sentiment qui l'envahissait qui lui faisait un drôle d'effet dans le fond du ventre, qui était noué comme jamais auparavant. Le garçon sourit :

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Oh, j'ai renversé votre bouteille d'eau. Attendez, je vais aller vous en acheter une autre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il montait déjà les escaliers vers le quai numéro 3…

Voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas, le garçon saisit sa main. Bella sentit un frisson parcourir tout son être, du bas du dos, jusqu'au cou. Un frisson qui traduisait elle ne savait quel sentiment, quel ressenti. Un frisson qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant.

Il la tira vers lui doucement jusqu'à atteindre le distributeur, en haut. Bella ne pu sortir aucun mot de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pourquoi. Aucune pensée, aucune remarque, rien. Il n'y avait que ses yeux pour regarder le garçon, et que ce frisson. Il sortit son portefeuille et en tira une pièce d'1€, qu'il inséra dans la fente du distributeur aussi naturellement que les acteurs dans les publicités. La bouteille d'eau tomba dans un bruit assourdissant, dans le réceptacle qui se trouvait tout en bas de la machine. Le garçon la ramassa et la tendit à Bella avec un petit sourire :

S'il vous plaît…

Tu peux me tutoyer. « Tu peux me tutoyer ? c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire, Bella », se dit-elle à elle-même avec rage.

S'il te plaît, alors…

Elle prit la bouteille, sans un merci, toujours en fixant le garçon au plus profond des yeux. Il sourit encore et arriva alors une phrase qu'elle n'oublia jamais :

Tu es pressée ? tu veux faire quelque chose ? Boire un verre, ou un café ? J'ai du temps devant moi, disons que c'est pour m'excuser de t'être rentré dedans.

Comment une phrase si simple avait-elle pu déconnecter Bella au point qu'elle ne pouvait même pas répondre. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrivait, tentant de faire fonctionner ses pensées pour arriver à une conclusion, n'importe laquelle, la première qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Et cette pensée fatidique arriva…

Un coup de foudre, c'était un coup de foudre. Ridicule, comment était-ce possible ? Qui croyait au coup de foudre ? et surtout, comment pouvait-elle avoir un coup de foudre pour un garçon qui lui avait foncé dedans dans un couloir de gare et qui n'était même pas un canon, qui n'était même pas son genre et qui devait sans doute être un peu plus âgé qu'elle et qui devait sans doute avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie…stop ! Elle s'arrêta de nouveau tout net. Pourquoi penser à cela ? Ses pensées convergeaient maintenant vers autre chose, tout revint d'un coup dans sa tête, le train, les 3 heures, l'attente, le jour si spécial, lui, lui qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Elle resta figée. Le garçon lui avait déjà sans doute posé la question depuis au moins 15 secondes, mais ces secondes étaient passées comme des heures. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le frisson lui parcourait toujours le corps, avec de plus en plus d'intensité, et elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir, gênée, indécise, et en même temps très consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait dire et faire à cet instant précis.

Elle se mit à penser qu'il fallait donner une réponse, absolument, vite, et de manière claire. Elle se lança, avec une toute petite voix :

Désolée mais j'attends mon train. Aujourd'hui c'est spécial, je vais voir mon copain, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et je dois le retrouver dans une heure. Désolée, vraiment.

Au moment où elle venait d'enfin parler, de dire sa première phrase au garçon, le haut-parleur de la gare retentit et une voix annonça que le train que Bella attendait arrivait en gare.

Le garçon saisit alors la main gauche de Bella. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de lui sourire. Le temps se ralentit, le vent ne soufflait plus, le soleil avait suspendu sa course, les trains étaient à l'arrêt, le silence régnait autour de Bella. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus entendre que son propre cœur qui battait aussi vite que ses pensées dans sa tête. Il n'existait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle était assise à bord de son train, vers sa destination. Il était à l'arrêt. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'elle avait rêvé, qu'une chose pareille ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle, que ce n'était pas possible. Elle tourna machinalement la tête vers l'extérieur, pour regarder une dernière fois la gare où elle avait patienté si longtemps, à travers la fenêtre de l'énorme train rouge et gris. Et le frisson la reprit. Quand le bruit des portes qui se ferment retenti, quand le train se mit en marche, elle aperçut le garçon, debout sur le quai, juste en face d'elle. Il la regardait avec un sourire. Il tira sa main d'une de ses poches pour lui faire signe et cria, toujours avec le sourire :

C'est bien dommage.

Bella tenta de suivre le garçon du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir, parce que le train avait définitivement quitté la gare. Elle resta là, dans l'ombre du jour, assise dans son siège inconfortable, balayant nerveusement sa jolie petite jupe brune de la main.  
Il y avait désormais plus d'un millier de pensées qui parcouraient sa tête, dans une confusion qui aurait fait peur à Confucius lui-même. Elle se demanda d'abord ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Si elle avait eu ce fameux coup de foudre et puis si d'ailleurs, c'était bien ça qu'elle avait eu. Elle pensait que oui. Le regard du garçon lui manquait déjà. Elle pensa également à celui qui l'attendait à destination. Que penserait-il de cela ? Est-ce qu'elle lui expliquerait ? Pourquoi ce garçon l'avait-elle attirée ? Et pourquoi avait-elle refusée de boire ce verre avec lui ? Le bon sens voulait que ce soit parce que celui qu'elle aimait l'attendait à l'autre bout du voyage.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout était mélangé et là, Bella aurait bien eu besoin qu'on l'aide à comprendre. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Un coup de foudre ? Est-ce que cela ressemblait à ça ? En tout cas le frisson n'était toujours pas dissipé.

Elle pensa et pensa encore, tant et si bien que l'heure du trajet qui lui restait à bord du train passa comme une minute.

Elle avait refusé de boire le verre. Peut-être était-elle passée à côté de l'histoire la plus importante de sa vie ? Le garçon était peut-être celui qu'elle aurait aimé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ou même simplement auraient-ils fait une partie du voyage qu'est la vie ensemble, d'une manière heureuse, le plus longtemps possible. Elle avait raté quelque chose, elle en était sûre à présent. Les occasions manquées, elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Combien de ses amis lui avaient-ils racontés qu'ils avaient ratés une occasion dans leur vie qui avait tout chamboulé, qui leur avait fait manquer des étapes importantes de leurs vies, que ce soit pour le travail, pour l'Amour ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Le frisson de coup de foudre s'était transformé en frisson de regret. Bella venait de se sentir profondément triste et déçue de n'avoir pu profiter de l'occasion, de se jeter sur ce qui venait. La vie était courte, on en avait qu'une et il aurait fallu en profiter pour boire ce satané verre…

Elle pensa à cela pendant une heure, quand son train s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée à destination, et le fait que quelqu'un l'attendait pour la voir, quelqu'un qui l'aimait, remettrait peut-être ses idées en place, lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier cet incident qui n'aurait peut-être qu'un tout petit impact sur ses pensées et ses actions futures. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait…

…mais qui n'était pas là pour l'accueillir à la gare. Très vite elle se dit qu'il avait dû préparer quelque chose de spécial pour leur année passée tous les deux, heureux, les yeux bleu vert…bon sang voilà qu'elle avait des flashs du visage du garçon. Elle décida fermement d'aller jusqu'à l'appartement de celui qui l'aimait, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

Yeux, sourire…coup de foudre…Bella n'arrivait plus à défaire cette image de sa tête. Elle se força à penser à celui qui l'aimait, qui l'attendait, à quelques mètres de là. Au fur et à mesure où elle avançait, cette pensée lui faisait effacer celle du garçon de la gare, et elle retrouva le sourire, allant jusqu'à siffloter d'un air joyeux, même si elle ne sifflait pas bien du tout. Elle était heureuse de voir son amour, qui l'attendait. Elle avait le double des clés, qu'elle entra dans la serrure. Elle monta les deux étages à pied avant de se retrouver devant le 12B. Elle inséra la petite clé couleur métal dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Ni dans la cuisine. Elle sourit, il avait dû préparer une surprise dans la chambre. Bella n'aimait pas les surprises, mais cette fois, elle ferait une exception. Elle retira ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit et avança vers la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle tourna doucement la poignée de la porte de la chambre, tout au fond de l'appartement. Elle entrouvrit tout doucement, à nouveau, la porte et risqua un petit regard dans la pièce…


	2. Chapter 2

Il était là, assis sur le lit…mais…il n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Celui qui l'aimait était avec une fille, et il l'embrassait, et il la touchait, et il la caressait…Un million de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Bella. Un sentiment de haine, de peur, d'amour, de tristesse, de joie…tous les sentiments qu'elle avait jamais éprouvés se mélangeaient.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. La petite larme parcourut sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur le bas de son menton et tomber sur le sol, tristement. Une autre la suivit, puis encore une autre.

Elle courut vers la porte d'entrée, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, comme si cela avait été important qu'elle ne les dérange pas, eux dans la chambre. Elle revint en arrière pour attraper ses chaussures, des petites ballerines noires et blanches et se rua vers la sortie. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, en larmes, ne sachant plus ce qui se passait vraiment. Elle claqua violemment la porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber sur les marches juste devant celle-ci, la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant toujours sur le sol, incontrôlables.

Elle pleura, pleura de tout son être, de toute sa force, force qu'elle n'avait plus, qui l'avait quitté au moment même où elle avait vu l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle resta là, en pleurs, pendant de longues minutes.

Elle pleurait toujours, quand elle sentit une présence devant elle. Elle entendit d'abord une voix, puis leva la tête, les larmes l'empêchaient de voir distinctement cette présence, mais une main venait de se tendre et la voix répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà dit :

Je peux t'aider ?

Elle tendit la main et ressentit à nouveau le frisson l'envahir. L'autre main de la voix lui essuya le dessous des yeux. Elle vit le bleu et le vert, elle vit le sourire :

Je peux t'offrir un verre, ou un café, maintenant ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sourit et se laissa entraîner par le garçon, au loin. Loin des trains, loin du bruit, loin de l'attente, loin de la nervosité, loin de tout sauf du bonheur…

FIN

_Vous devinez surement qui est ce beau jeune homme qui vient l'aider ! ; ) _

_Mettez des commentaires, svp… C'est ma première histoire…_


End file.
